The Tamer and his Animal
by teatreekni
Summary: Harry is employed by Draco to tame the creatures living in his woods near the Manor. Sparks soon start to fly between the two and as they spend more time together and start to get to know one another. M for later chapters, no Voldemort-Just plain magic
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so there was no boy who lived, voldemort thing. Just plain magic. Draco and Harry were enemies still though. I know I haven't updated my other story but I have total writers block! I just don't know what to do for it! So please, do feel free and help. I have exams soon then summer holidays so once the holidays hit, I should be updating quite regularly. YAY! Then I hit yr 12... EW.

Is this all making sense? They will be bigger eventually I just want to see whether you guys want me to continue or not?

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW?!

Please?

* * *

I walked up the footpath to Malfoy Manor. Grass that looked too green was on either side with white rose bushes. I cringed at the...The... Wealthy-ness of the Manor. I rang the doorbell and a house elf with rags for clothes greeted me.

"You be the new dragon tamer, sir?" She asked timidly. I smiled politely and nodded my head, "Rosie go get Master Draco for you." She disappeared into thin air with a small pop. I sighed once alone.

Here I was in my enemy's house soon to be working for him. I couldn't believe it when Malfoy had owled me the other day asking if I would work for him. He had somehow heard that I was now a magical creature tamer, specialising in dragons. He had said that he lived near woods and that there where many creatures somewhere in the depths that needed to be tamed a little. And so here I was. I don't really know why I agreed. I suppose I have always found Malfoy attractive and I could probably put up with his bratty and snarky attitude just to gaze upon him.

"Mr. Potter, please follow me into the drawing room."

It took every ounce of me not to let my jaw drop. I thought Malfoy was attractive in Hogwarts...Well, he was now god damn sex on legs! His hair was still the same colour but longer, almost reaching his shoulders. He had filled out a little in the past three years but I was still taller and more muscular than him. His face screamed aristocracy with all its pointy angles. He was beautiful. His pale skin made him look like some sort of ice angel. Not to mention the suit that hugged his lithe, feminine body. He wore no robes which was odd. Being a Malfoy, I thought he would always be in his dress robes.

I followed him into the 'drawing room.' It was just a room filled with some couches, a chess board, fireplace and a coffee table. Malfoy gestured for me to sit opposite him on a couch.

"Tea?" He gestured to the steaming pot of tea on the table between us.

I nodded. As I watched him dish out the tea I inspected his ivory face. Upon a closer look, you could tell he was stressed and tired. He had big bags under his eyes, his silver orbs were sad and his back was tense. I could think of some things to loosen the Malfoy up. No, I CANNOT think like that. And I wouldn't think like that...

_**DRACO**_

Merlin Potter hadn't changed. He was still as handsome as ever. As much as I tried to convince myself that it no longer existed, my school boy crush for the dark haired man was still present. His hair was still dark, thick and looked like he had just been shagged. His skin was tan and his hands were course with hard work. I could imagine what those hands would feel like going gliding across my smooth chest but NO. I was not going to. His emerald eyes were still dazzling but still behind those horrid spectacles. If only he would fix his damn eyesight. As I poured the tea I slightly lifted my eyes up and let them wonder over his body. The shirt he was wearing was dark gray, with a black scarf draped over his shoulders, and very well fitting. It showed off his broad shoulders and obviously strong build from all his training. His wore a pair of dark jeans that matched his top. He looked good. Very good.

"Can I take your scarf?" I asked politely and held out my hand. Potter looked confused and then smiled down at his scraf.

"Uh, it's not a scarf Malfoy..." He looked up at me with his green eyes and smirked. I blushed and sat back down, "It's my snake, Lily." Potter nudged the jet black snake with his finger. It moved and I gave an embarrassing yelp. He looked up at me and laughed while 'Lily' opened her eyes to reveal yellow small orbs. She looked at me critically and hissed in Potter's ears. He chuckled and hissed back.

Oh Merlin. Kill me now! Parslemouth!? I bit the inside of my mouth to bite back my groan. Yellow and green eyes looked stared at me.

"Snake issues Malfoy?"

"No." I scowled and sipped my tea burning my tongue in the process, "So, ignoring your snake scarf, let us get down to business." Potter nodded before I continued, "You will live in the West Wing which is facing the woods where you will work. Breakfast is served at 9 and dinner at 7. There is a small cottage out the back with equipment, if you need more, please do not hesitate to ask. Like I said in my letter, the creatures have been getting a little out of hand lately since our old tamer passed away. I trust you know what you are doing Potter. One more thing, the house is warded so ever in danger run or apparate to here and the creatures are unable to get to you. The Manor wards have been altered to allow you in so you shall be safe. Anything else?"

Potter merely nods. I give him a tour of the Manor before showing him to his room.

"This is the West Wing, so virtually, your wing. You are free to do whatever you wish...Invite whoever you wish...Just please do keep Lily under control."

At the mention of her name, the snake peers up at me and hisses something. Potter pats her soothingly and nods towards me.

"Thanks, Malfoy."

"Please, Harry, call me Draco." He looks at me in shock and I roll my eyes, "You do work for ME now." I smirk and walk back to my office.


	2. Tension

Harry Potter not mine

OH MY GOD! **Thanks so much** for the reviews! THEY MEAN SO MUCH TO ME! Keep em coming eh?

I didn't re-read this as I was in a rush. So sorry for any mistakes!

I don't know whether I like that start of this chapter very much, but I like near the ending. Also, I am VERY open to ideas, so if you have any please don't hesitate to tell me. I love reading them for inspiration because more often then not, I will use them and give you credit of course! :D

Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Read and review!

* * *

**_HARRY_**

I walked out of the dark woods sweaty and hot. Draco wasn't wrong when he said that the creatures were a little out of hand. Pixies and all sorts of little devils kept nipping at my ears and pulling my hair. Dragons huffed in my face making me cringe at their bad breath but as usual, I was captivated by their gracefulness and beauty. All the creatures in the woods were still wary of me but within a few weeks I knew they would be like putty in my hands. I put my equipment in the little storage place and walked up to the Manor to give Draco an update. The sun was beating down making me even sweatier. My legs felt sticky from my tight leather pants and dragon hide boots. My loose white top had been completely soaked through with my own sweat. I couldn't wait till winter.

I looked up as I walked through the wards and into the Manor's gardens. I spotted Draco sitting under a tree with a small table and chairs. He was watching me walk up to him and I felt more than saw his gaze looking me up and down. His silver eyes were coated with lust and he licked his plump lips. I smiled as I got closer and sat down across from him.

"Honestly Draco, how are you not practically dying in that?" I pointed to what he was wearing. Draco looked down at his white dress shirt and black slacks. He looked back up at me and smirked.

"Unlike you Harry, I do have some pride in how I look." He silver eyes looked me up and down but not in distaste. I grinned and dug into the plate of sandwiches that had just popped up on the table.

**_DRACO_**

I didn't think I could last much longer sitting here next to this...This...GOD. He had the nerve to walk up in the tightest LEATHER pants and a shirt so drenched in his sweat that I see the outlines of his chest. He even SMIRKED at me. Granted, I should have been less conspicuous with my admiring but still! I looked over at Harry while he ate a sandwich. He had dark patches over his chest and back. They were tattoos. Harry Potter had tattoos. Oh Merlin... I got lost in my own fantasies of me stroking Harry's tattoos when I felt something slither over my foot. I cried out and leaped from my chair. Harry looked at me and then threw his head back and laughed. His snake, 'Lily', looked, no glared, at me while she made her way over to Harry.

"Please do control that snake of yours." I said stiffly and sat back down on my chair. The snake hissed in his ear and then Harry looked over at me and smiled.

"Well Harry, thank you for the update. Now if you excuse me, I have work to attend to."

I got up and walked away. I could feel Harry's gaze on my back as I walked back to the Manor. Once safely inside and breathed in deep and leaned against the wall.

This is ridiculous. How is my childhood crush still here? I thought I had lost it when I hadn't seen Harry for years. I groaned. I wanted him so badly. I wanted him to take me. I wanted him to claim me. I wanted him to growl in my ear as he pounded into me, over and over. I groaned again realising I had given myself a hard on. I sighed and walked up to my office.

Once there I went straight to the window. Harry was still sitting under the tree playing with his snake. I gave a deep and tired sigh before sitting at my desk to do dreaded reports.

I woke up to a soft knocking on my door. Shit, I hadn't realised I fell asleep on top of my papers. I cast a tempus, it was 9 at night. Double shit. The knocking was still lightly rapping on my door.

"Come in." I say looking down at the parchment in front of me. I look up when someone clears their throat. My eyes widen a little when I see Harry standing in front of me. I raise a perfect eyebrow at him and look at him questioningly.

"How did you know where my office was?"

He smiled and pointed at the window behind me, "I saw you through the window earlier today."

I nodded and squinted at him.

"I came up here making sure everything was okay. You didn't turn up to dinner...I waited for a while but you never came down..."

I snorted, "You're making it sound like I stood you up."

Harry looked down at his feet avoiding my gaze. Damn, wrong thing to say. We stood there in an awkward silence before the dark haired man broke it.

"Well, I should get some sleep..."

I nodded and looked down at the quill in my hand as dismissal.

Harry left the room quietly.

**_HARRY_**

I sighed as I flopped onto my bed. I put my hands behind my head and looked up at the wooden canopy of my double bed.

What am I doing? I'm acting like some love sick girl. I got upset because he didn't come to dinner! It wasn't a date or anything. What did I expect? He is a busy man having taken over his Father's business once he passed away. He worked hard and it showed on him. The bags were darker and his back was still as tense as ever.

I sighed again.

_He isss handsssome._

Lily whispered in my ear. I chuckled.

_Yesss, he really isss._

I scratched her black head and she snuggled against me.

_Very handsssome..._ I whisper before falling asleep dreaming of Draco.

It might have been in my head but I swear at breakfast there was an unbearable sexual tension. Draco would keep looking at me then look away. Lily was constantly staring at the blonde male also; I was starting to think she was developing a little crush. I couldn't help but feel jealous and a little possessive which was totally stupid because I there was no competition when competing against a snake.

I couldn't stand the silence.

"So, Draco, what are you doing today?" I smiled over the top of my cup of coffee. Said person raised an eyebrow at me.

"Work. Reports. I have to meet my business partner today...You?"

I ignored his question, "Business partner? Who's that?"

"No one of your concern Harry...But if you must know, it's Blaise Zabini. Remember him?"

Oh, yes. I remember him. He and Draco were always quite close during our time at Hogwarts. I wasn't surprised that they were still close friends let alone business partners. Zabini was literally the only black kid in the school and he and Draco were always up to trouble for the first few years of schooling.

Draco finished his breakfast and left with a nod. Once he was out of the room I sighed and frowned. I definitely liked Draco, there was no point denying it, especially when I woke up with an extreme hard on because I had been dreaming of him kissing down my chest. I wonder if he liked me back? I think he did, but I couldn't be too sure. It was like he had some inner battles going on, like he couldn't decide whether he wanted to admit his attraction to me or his attraction was just non-existent and in my head.

I moved to get up and start the day when I noticed that Lily was nowhere in sight. I looked around the room but she was nowhere to be found. That's when I heard it. A scream was made so loud that I'm sure the animals in the woods would have lifted their heads in curiosity. The scream I could was Draco's. Oh no.

Lily and Draco.

Oh Merlin. I ran through the Manor towards Malfoy's office. I ran through the door practically throwing it off its hinges. Draco was there with Lily slowly wrapping herself around his legs and making her way up. Yeah, she had a crush on him. Definitely. Blaise Zabini was there also. He must have just flooed in when I barged in.

"HARRY!" Draco screamed, "GET YOUR SNAKE OFF OF ME!"

I wrapped my hands around Lily and told her to let go of the scared blonde. Draco was nearly hyperventilating. I put Lily on the ground and put my hands on either side of Draco's face.

"Draco, breathe, it's okay. She won't hurt you or anyone for that matter." I looked into his terrified silver eyes, "Shhh. It's okay." I whispered and without thinking, kissed his smooth forehead. We both froze. Not one of us was daring to move until the forgotten Blaise cleared his throat. I looked at him and nodded. I tore away from Draco and picked up Lily. I ran out of there faster than lightening flashes.

I headed straight for the woods and my creatures.

It must have been hours since my encounter with Draco back at the Manor because I could feel someone watching me from behind. I continued to hold out my hand, while the earth dragon nibbled at the food in my palm, while looking behind me. Draco was staring at me and the dragon intently.

"It's beautiful." He whispered. The dragon looked up at Draco and snorted. I chuckled and motioned with my head for the pale blonde to come closer.

"Is this why you do it? Tame dragons I mean."

I smiled and nodded. I looked fondly at the earth dragon and stroked his smooth scales.

"Zandor, this is Draco. Draco this is Zandor." The green dragon just looked at Draco, then at me and then he continued to eat.

"You name them?"

"All of them. It's not hard to remember. Come closer." He did as I instructed. Draco was now standing right beside me, our arms touching.

"Look, Harry, I came to say that I am sorry for this morning." He looked me in the eyes and blushed.

"You have nothing to apologise for Draco. I should have been keeping a better watch on Lily." I smiled softly at him.

"I know she wasn't going to hurt me it's just...My mother died 4 years ago from a snake like that...So I'm a little scared of them..."

I stopped petting Zandor and looked at Draco. He was looking at the ground avoiding my gaze. I put my hand underneath his chin and tilted his head up.

"I'm sorry Draco. Really I am."

He shrugs and goes back to admiring Zandor. I continue to look at his pale face. His skin was so smooth and looked beautiful when he blushed. I wonder what it would be like to kiss him. His lips looked so nice and kissable.

"Would you like to pat him?" I ask and gesture toward Zandor. Draco looks up at me in shock but nods shyly. I get some feed from my bag and place it in Draco's hand, trying to ignore the little electric feeling I got when I touched his hand. The blue eyed dragon was look at us with curiosity.

"Just place your hand in front of his mouth. It'll tickle a little and then while you're feeding him you can pat him."

Draco did as I instructed. He giggled a little when Zandor licked and tickled his hand. I smiled at how cute it was. He was like a little kid when he started patting the dragon. His eyes filled with wonder and excitement.

"I can see why you do it now, they really are magnificent creatures." He turned toward me excitedly.

I didn't realise how close he and I were because as he turned his head to face me our lips were so close they were almost touching. Draco tensed when I moved to close the gap.

"I-I-I have w-w-work to do. S-s-sorry!" He stuttered and fled.

"Fuck."


	3. First kiss

Well? Like it? I hope you do!

I probably won't have many more chapters to go. Maybe 1 or 2 then it'll come to end I think...I think, unless I come up with something AMAZING! (not likely)

I didn't get time to re-read so please do excuse any spelling and typos!

Enjoy!

R&R if you can! Please?

* * *

"Well? Then what did you do?" Blaise said eagerly. I shrugged my shoulders and looked away not wanting to relive my embarrassing moment with Harry.

"Oh come on Drake! What happened after? A shag? A GREAT snogging session? Well?"

"I...I said I had work to do and ran away." I looked away, ashamed. Blaise threw his head back and laughed.

"Why did you do that prat? You've been pining and obsessing over Potter since... What? 4th year?"

"What would you do Blaise if the man you find incredibly handsome was standing right next you, teaching you how to feed a dragon called Zandor and then suddenly decides to almost bloody kiss you?!" I shouted.

"I WOULD BLOODY KISS HIM!" Blaise yelled back and laughed again once seeing my tomato red face.

"Oh fuck off would you?" I grumbled and scowled at the ground.

"Seriously Draco, why don't you say something? Hell, even DO something..." Blaise waggled his eyebrows suggestively. I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"Look, I don't know why I ran. I freaked okay? I was nervous and scared. I have liked this man since I was 14. Four fucking teen! Do you know how many lovers he has had since Hogwarts?! A LOT!" I sighed and rest my chin in my palm.

"Look Drake, he obviously likes you. You obviously like him. Make something of it alright? Do it before I do it for you." Blaise said warningly.

* * *

_Harry slowly backed me up against the wall. His emerald eyes had a predatory look in them which sent blood rushing down to my cock. Harry smirked and lifted my shirt over my head. He ran his cold hands up my sides while he came forward and licked my ear. I gasped and wrapped my hands in his black hair. The Gryffindor started kissing his way down my body till he reached my pants. He looked up at me with lust filled eyes and I was sure mine looked the same. I groaned and let my head fall back as Harry started undoing my buckle. I could feel his deliciously hot breath breathing over my cock before he took it all in._

I looked down and groaned when I saw a tent forming. I fell back onto my pillows and covered my eyes with my hands. I felt like screaming. I would not touch myself while thinking of Harry. I would not. No. That's wrong. I heaved a sigh and got up. I thought of a woman's body. I thought of kissing a woman and feeling her curves. My hard on instantly relaxed.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Still works.

I headed down to breakfast hopeful to see Harry. I walked into the dining room but his chair was empty. It was obvious he had been down already because his plate was still on the table with the crusts of his toast on it. I hunched my shoulders no longer hungry. I headed towards my office but stopped when nearly there. Blaise's words echoed in my head.

'_Look Drake, he obviously likes you. You obviously like him. Make something of it alright? Do it before I do it for you...' _

He's right. I should do something. I NEED to do something. If I don't then I might explode from the sexual tension. I should apologise for the other day. I'm sure it embarrassed and hurt his feelings. I walked out of the Manor and toward the woods with confidence and determination. I slowed down and drew my wand when I started getting a little deeper into the woods.

"Harry?"

I walked further starting to get a little scared. It looked like the trees and bushes were getting scarier as I got deeper in. I didn't how Harry did this every day. My back tensed and my eyes started darting from side to side. I froze when I felt a too hot breath on my neck. I was too scared to turn around but I knew I had to. I gripped my wand tighter wishing I had just waited for Harry to come back to the Manor for lunch. My eyes widened with fright with what I was greeted by. I looked into its yellow eyes. They looked angry and territorial. The creature glared and huffed in my face. It spread its wings and roared big and loud.

Fuck.

It's a Hungarian Horntail.

Shit, shit, shit, shit. FUCK!

AS IF WE EVEN HAVE THIS DRAGON IN HERE?!

I tried not to move or make a sound. I imagined myself soon being impaled on one of its spikes atop its head. The dragon cocked its head to one side and looked at me as if debating whether I was a threat or not. It looked at my wand then back at me. I didn't know if I should drop it or if any sudden movement would have me fried to death.

All I wanted was to see Harry. That was all!

The yellow eyes that were watching me intently suddenly snapped to watch what was behind me. The Horntail growled deep in its chest. He lowered his wings to his body and lowered his head with a look of menace. He slowly started stalking towards the other thing he was staring at. Once out if his sight I turned and gasped. Harry was there with a smirk on his face. His body language was daring the Horntail to come and attack him. Once the dragon was close enough he pulled something out of his pocket. It was a sapphire from what I could see. The creature seemed transfixed by it. Harry moved his hands around a little and the Horntail's head followed his every movement. They two stared at each other, almost as if they were challenging each other. Slowly the dragon backed away. He looked over at me one more time before roaring and walking gracefully back into the trees.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I looked over at Harry. He was staring at me.

"You should know better than to come this deep into the forest. Not without me by your side." He glared at me and stormed toward me, "What the hell were you thinking Draco?!" He was getting angrier by the second and each step he took toward me, I took one back. "You're lucky I heard that Horntail. If I hadn't you would be being dragged back to its nest, you know that? Never to return again."

I was trying to concentrate I what Harry was saying but I couldn't. Not when he was in his dragon taming clothing. Tight leather pants and white flowy top. I had a hard time trying to look into his eyes.

"Draco? DRACO! Are you even listening?"

I was snapped out of my daze.

"Sorry. Um, thanks for saving me." I smiled shyly and Harry's face softened a little, "You're amazing, you know that? I can't believe you just controlled a Hungarian Horntail. I can't believe I had one living in my back yard." I looked back in the direction that it went and shivered.

"I was more than a little shocked when I found one sun baking by the river in my first week here." Harry smiled, "She's starting to learn who is boss though."

"She?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah. If it were a boy, you wouldn't be here. He would have destroyed you without a second thought. But females are more intuitive. They know when they are danger and when they are not. I'm sure you would have been fine actually. She felt more threatened because you were so stiff. Loosen up a bit Draco." Harry elbowed my ribs and I laughed.

I looked into his unnaturally green eyes and leaned up. Harry looked confused but he didn't have time to react before I quickly placed my lips on his. It was a soft kiss. But it was enough to set my blood boiling and rushing. My heart rate picked up til I was sure that Harry could hear it easily. I felt a tongue prod at my lips and I groaned. I felt Harry stiffen. I froze realising what I had done. I pulled away and blushed.

"S-s-sorry. B-bye!"

For the second time, I ran away.


End file.
